This invention relates generally to shower stalls and more particularly to a shower stall adapted for combination use as a room divider.
Conventional shower stalls require the construction of a frame in which the shower stall enclosure is fitted. This requires a substantial expenditure of materials and labor to construct the frame within a living space, position the shower stall enclosure in place within the frame, connect plumbing fixtures appropriately and apply finish materials over the frame to provide the finished exterior surface of the shower stall enclosure.
Especially in hotel and motel accommodations, conventional shower construction can add considerable cost to the overall construction of the room on a per room basis. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a unitized one piece plastic shower stall and room divider which obviates the necessity for constructing a frame within the room.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a one piece shower stall enclosure stabalized and rigidified by an adhered to plastic material which provides the finished room wall surface.
A one piece molded shower stall enclosure according to the present invention has a one piece plastic body that is shaped to form the shower stall having a horizontal bottom wall, a vertical front wall having an upright entrance opening for access to the interior of the showar stall, a rear wall and a pair of vertical side walls, one of the side walls being U-shaped and extending between the front and rear walls. In addition, wall forming material is secured to the front, rear, and U-shaped side wall to form a finished wall surface enabling the shower stall and room divider to be installed in enclosed living area to serve the dual purpose of a shower stall enclosure and dividing the enclosure living area into two separate rooms, one of which communicates with the entrance opening.
The wall forming material secured to the front, rear, and side walls can also be configured to provide a partition projecting from the front wall adjacent the opening to cooperate with an opposite wall structure to form a room communicating with the shower entrance.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become evident from a consideration of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing and the appended claims.